Generic vehicle seats with height-adjustable armrests of this type are already known from the prior art. Thus, for example, patent specification DE 10 2005 006 977 B4 teaches a height-adjustable armrest for a vehicle seat with a correspondingly configured pivot arm, by means of which an arm support of the armrest is height-adjustably arranged on the vehicle seat. The armrest is distinguished by a gas compression spring that is upwardly inclined in relation to a longitudinal axis of the pivot arm, in order to realise optimised cooperation between the gas compression spring and the pivot arm in a stable, space-saving and simple overall structure.